Warriors App
The Warriors App is a downloadable application created by HarperCollins Publishers about the Warriors Series. It is available for iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad,Revealed in the iTunes App Store and Android.Revealed in the Official Warriors Facebook page The Blurb :***Inside information about Warrior cats and Clans found nowhere else-and it's free!*** :Everything you need to know to become the Ultimate Warriors Fan is here in this OFFICIAL reference guide. This app is a great introduction to the Warriors series for new fans, and is indispensable for those already hooked! :*Browse over 100 entries chock-full of exclusive facts about the cats and Clans :*Explore pinch-and-zoom maps that feature historic Warriors territories :*Read brand-new short stories from Erin Hunter and an excerpt from Warriors #1: Into the Wild :*Keep track of which Warriors books you've read on your bookshelf, and download the ones you haven't :*Prove you're the ultimate Warriors Fan with the Warriors Trivia Game-beat your own best time or play against your friends :*Stay on top of major Warriors Milestones with the interactive timeline :*Watch Erin Hunter's special message-just for you! Blurb Reference: Detailed Application Description On the home page of the app, there are six sub-categories that provide different information about the series.Revealed on the Home page of the Warriors App The Books :The Warriors Books are sorted into six categories by arc.Revealed on the shelf page of the Warriors App They are listed vertically in order starting with the Orignal Arc and ending with the Field Guides and Manga combined into one category. Each arc has its own "shelf". Different arcs can be accessed by swiping a finger or stylus up or down. When The Books is first opened, each arc displays its first three books. Different books in an arc can be accessed by swiping left or right. When a book is tapped, the blurb of the book is provided, along with several purchase options.Revealed on the profile of Into the Wild The e-book can be bought, as well as the print edition from amazon.com, Barnes & Noble, Borders, and IndieBound. There is also an option that allows the user to mark a book if he or she has read it. The books that have been read are denoted by a red scratch mark in the lower right hand corner of the book's image. These marks are viewable in both the book's profile and the "bookshelf." Cats and Clans :This category provides previously unknown information about Clans, cats, and other information about the Warriors universe. The Cats :Several major characters in the Warriors Books are given small profiles.Revealed on the list page of the Warriors App On these profiles, the cats' images from Cats of the Clans are provided.The pictures match those in Cats of the Clans Under the pictures, the cats' Clans and former names are given.Revealed on Firestar's profile This information is in small charts on the left of the screen. :To the right of the charts, the cat's parents, mates, and kits are listed.Revealed on Crookedstar's profile For cats that either do not have one or more of these relations, or the relations are unknown, the words "none" and "unknown" are used appropriately.Revealed on Blackstar's profile Under the family information, a defining moment is quoted from the books for each profile. If a profile contains more than one cat, a defining moment is quoted for only one cat.Revealed on Hollyleaf's profile The defining moment is a very important milestone in a cat's life. Defining moments include leadership ceremonies, deaths, and epiphanies. :Some cats have exclusive trivia. This is listed below their defining moment. Exclusive trivia contains information that, prior to the release of the app, was unknown to the public. Exclusive trivia can include secret fears, unusual physical traits, and information about a cat's past.Revealed on Sharpclaw's profile :The last section for all profiles is a link to a "bookshelf" of books in which the character or characters appeared in. :The succeeding text is a list of character profiles. Cats that share a profile will share the same bullet. Cats with an asterisk (*) next to their name have exclusive trivia. From ThunderClan *Firestar* *Bluestar *Sandstorm*Revealed on Sandstorm's profile *Yellowfang *Cinderpelt* *Leafpool *Squirrelflight*Revealed on Squirrelflight's profile *Brambleclaw *Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf* From ShadowClan *TigerstarRevealed on a list *Blackstar* From WindClan *Tallstar *Onestar* From RiverClan *Crookedstar *Leopardstar* *Hawkfrost From Other Clans *Leafstar, Echosong, and Sharpclaw* *Scourge and Bone*Revealed on Scourge's profile Warrior Clans :This portion of the application provides information on Clan Hierarchy and the five Clans. Clan Hierarchy :Clan Hierarchy provides a list of ranks. These include kit, apprentice, warrior, medicine cat, deputy, leader, and elder. :When a rank is selected, several pieces of information are provided, including where cats of that rank sleep, what tasks they perform, and an excerpt from an actual Warriors book giving some insight on what life is like living with that rank. :On the page regarding medicine cats, a link is provided to a list of very important medicines and their uses. Clans :ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan are profiled in this section. Each profile includes each Clan's unique hunting territory, camp, and unique battle skill. Also included is each Clan deputy's introduction to the Clan, quoted directly from Battles of the Clans. Exclusive trivia is also provided for each Clan. Warrior Code :Under this section, the fifteens codes of the Warrior Code are listed. Timeline The timeline on the app is the same timeline shown on the official Warriors website.Revealed in Warriors AppRevealed at http://www.warriorcats.com/timeline/ Major events are shown in a timeline navigable by finger strokes. The first four arcs of Warriors ''have events depicted in the timeline. Manga and Special Edition books are marked by a small, flashing insignia of StarClan placed according to their occurrence in comparison to the other novels. When tapped, the book's picture pops up and a blurb of the book is given. No events are specifically listed in these books, unlike the main series. Start Reading This feature has the the first five chapters, the allegiancesand the prologue of ''Into the Wild. Exclusives The exclusives section is comprised of new material from Erin Hunter. It contains short stories and videos. Short Stories *''After Sunset: The Right Choice?'' *''The Elders' Concern'' *''Tallstar's Revenge Prologue and Chapter 1'' Videos *Welcome video from Erin Hunter Trivia Game :In the trivia game, two minutes are given to answer as many trivia questions as possible. The three categories are the first three Warriors arcs. Once the clock starts, players will answer correctly as many multiple choice questions as they can. After two minutes have past, the player's score is equal to the number of questions answered correctly. :This game is compatible with the Game Center. Gallery App.Leopardstar.png App.Blackstar.png App.LeafstarEchosongSharpclaw.png App.Onestar.png App.ScourgeBone.png App.Squirrelflight.png App.Hollyleaf.png App.Leopardfam.png App.shelf.png App.list2.png App.list.png Trivia *In the trivia game, many errors are made. References and Citations